Okay, So, Maybe
by broodyprettygirl
Summary: Okay, so, maybe Finn wasn't really okay with Rachel going on a date. But, Puck totally started the whole thing by answering the door with his pants sagging in his gangster lean! OneShot


**This is my first adventure into Glee. It's pretty much canon through the third season then gets blurry from there. I read something earlier where Finn and Rachel lived together and she had a date pick her up and was inspired. So just a little Drabble. Not too much of a point, I was just trying to be funny. Enjoy...**

Okay, so life after McKinley High had taken on an unexpected turn that Finn Hudson would have never even imagined. Everybody parted their separate ways after graduation. Rachel went to New York, Kurt, too. Puck stayed around Lima. Mercedes went to California. Blaine, Artie, and Brittany stayed in high school. Santana...well, who knows what Santana did that first year. And everyone knew Finn's disastrous story.

Some how though, after that first year, they all ended up in the same house in New York. Well, more like rather large studio apartment with enough rooms for everyone, even though Santana and Brittany and Kurt and Blaine shared. It all started when Blaine went to New York and started living with Kurt and Rachel. Then one day Brittany showed up out of the blue and started sleeping in the couch. Santana showed up not too long after Brittany. After Rachel had walked in on Santana and Brittany making sweet lady love (as Brittany had called it) for the third time, she declared that they either needed to find a bigger place so they could do that behind closed doors, or they had to go. Afterwards, she felt horrible for practically kicking them out and searched extremely hard to find a large apartment.

The day they moved, Artie was there helping and kept dropping hints about how wheelchair accessible the apartment was, and Blaine felt obligated to offer him a place to live. Artie quickly jumped at the chance to be out on his own. Mercedes came to visit for a couple weeks, and accidentally missed her flight and ended up staying. Puck just showed up out of the blue, and never left. No one really noticed until Kurt caught him carrying boxes up to a room Puck claimed as his.

Finn was last to move in. He had been trying hard to get into some school in New York all year. Truth was, he still wanted to prove to Rachel he was good enough for her, even though he was pretty sure she thought he all ready was. Even still, he didn't keep in contact with her much that year, trying to keep his distance to her allow her to get on with her life and find someone else if it was meant to be. (So,okay, sometimes...like once, he told Rachel they were endgame and it didn't matter what fool she was with they would be married one day and she would always be his girlfriend.) Anyway, he tried his hardest to get into some schools, but all if them wanted more experience. So, he took the little bit of money he saved plus some money his mom gave to him, got himself a small apartment (like roach infested, should be condemned bad and shoebox tiny), and enrolled in acting classes. Of course, the little amount of money he had saved and minimum wage didn't get him very far in the large city. He was on the brink of being evicted from the shittiest apartment in all of New York (Seriously?!) and Kurt convinced him to move in. There was one more room left and it would be perfect for him. And, honestly, Finn didn't have a choice at that point. So, he swallowed his pride and awkwardly moved into the apartment.

At first it was kind of cool, Rachel and he pretended like things weren't awkward and they were just friends. Puck put up sound proofing in his room and no one complained about all of the strangers and their banshee shrieks he brought home anymore. Rachel, Kurt, Blaine, and Mercedes declared Thursday night Glee night, much to Puck's and Santana's dismay, and they all performed musical numbers from their high school days, and sometimes new ones. Then one night Puck didn't show and Kurt and Rachel made it a house rule that all tenants must attend unless dying or working. Artie always seemed to be filming something. He said he was making a documentary, but Finn never asked him what about. Mercedes seemed a little lost, but she kept up her YouTube performances.

It really was fun to have everyone together. They had considered themselves family before, but now it just seemed as though they were closer. They always accepted and had each other's backs before, but now they all knew they could count on any of then for anything. Like, one time Puck made a mistake in sleeping with a truly insane lady. She went all Femme Fatale on him, and Mercedes stepped up to the plate, claimed to be Pucks soul mate and put the fear of the Almighty in her. Crazy pants totally backed off after that. And Kurt wouldn't let anyone leave the house without a thorough inspection of their wardrobe choices. They were all dressing much better, even though Finn didn't throw away all of his puffy vests and camo.

The hardest part for Finn was pretending he didn't want to kiss Rachel senseless every time he saw her. But, he didn't want to hurt her anymore than he all ready had, so he tried to keep his distance as much as he could until he could prove to her and himself that he was worth it. There were a couple times, after one of their duets on Glee night that Finn came really close to just kissing her. He had to physically restrain himself and always ended up tripping over the cords and face planting into something awkward (Santana's lady bits was the worst and just brought up bad memories).

But, when Rachel came to Finn and sat him down to tell him she was going on a date, Finn thought he totally deserved an Oscar for best actor. It was bad enough when he knew about it before, but now he would see some asshole come to the door to pick her up, and possibly try to get up to her room when he dropped her off. He batted down all of his emotions as she told him she was going on a date and she didn't want him to feel awkward or find out from someone else. He told her it was okay, that he just wanted her to be happy and that they were friends so he would be there for her if she wanted to talk about it. (And by that he meant only if the guy was a total asshole and she wanted Finn to go kick his ass. Or to tell him the guy would never measure up to Finn. Either, or he would be cool with.) She smiled at him, Squeezed his hand, and kissed his cheek. He could have swore he saw her dropping her head and her shoulders hunching over as she walked away.

So anyway, that is how he ended up sitting on the couch, his legs bouncing a million miles a minute, and nervously chewing on his thumb nail. He had told himself to get out of the house, but he was a glutton for punishment. No, he was going to stay and face this head on. Puck must have noticed because he came and sat beside him. He didn't say anything, he didn't have to, he just understood. So when the doorbell rang and Finn jumped up to answer it, Puck stood too and winked at Finn.

"I'm not ready!" Rachel shrieks from upstairs. "Finn, Puck, entertain him! And be nice!" She shouted.

"I got this," Puck smirked walking to the door. He pulled his pants down below his ass, making them sag, and stood in his gangster stance that they used to think was so cool back in like 4th grade. "The fuck you wan'" Puck threw his voice, making himself sound like those wannabe gangsters in those funny movies.

"Uh? I'm here to pick up Rachel?" Finn couldn't see him yet, but he was all ready giggling because of Puck. He took his shirt off, pulled his pants down the same as Puck, and grabbed the New York Yankees baseball cap hanging on the coat hanger. He put the cap on sideways and walked up behind Puck.

"Hell naw!" Puck started making weird obscene gestures.

"Awww shit, dis must be da dude takin' Rach's out!" Finn copied all with Puck.

"Fuck no!" Puck shouted. "Hell to the fuckin' N-O!"

"You gonna introduce Yosef mafucka!" Finn asked. "Damn, do you even speak. Standin' der wit ya mouth hangin' open. The fuck you tryna catch in der? Mafuckin mosquitoes or some shit?"

"Oh hell fucking NO!" Finn assumed Puck must not be able to come up with anything else to say.

"You look like some dumb shit!" Finn spoke again. "The fuck is your name? Damn foo!"

"Uhh...Lester." The dude was obviously uncomfortable. He kept trying to see behind Puck and Finn for any signs of Rachel.

"Ah ha!" Puck burst out laughing. "Hell fucking naw!"

"Lester?" Finn questioned. "The fuck names their child Lester? Lester?" The guy nodded. "As in Lester the mafuckin molesta?"

"Uhh no, I'm no-"

"Hell fucking NO!" Puck shouted, still laughing.

"Lester, lemme ass you sumpin," Finn walked toward him and the guy flinched backwards. It was taking everything Finn had not to burst out laughing. "Chill dawg," Finn put his arm around Lester, "tell me bra, do you plan on molestin Rach's tonight?"

"I don't think-"

"Hell fucking NAW!" Puck turned serious, and pointed his hand at the dude like he was shooting a gun.

"Lemme tell you G, if you touch one mafuckin hair on dat girls head, my homeboy here, N-o-ah," Finn pointed to Puck, "you see he spent some time in da slamma, ya know, hard core shit to! Lemme tell you dis dude mafuckin crazy!" Finn started laughing like he was bragging about Puck. "He spent some hard time up in der wit our otha bra's and he learned howta not so delicately violate anotha mans pink eye, ya smellin what I'm cookin?"

"He'll fuckin yeah!" Puck exclaimed.

"Y-yes," the guy stammered, trying to get out from under Finn's arm.

"Aw shit, the fuck are my mafuckin manners!" Finn took his arm away , only to grab the mans shoulder and playfully push him around, only he did it a lot harder than necessary. "Names Finny D," he grabbed his hand and shook it violently. "Come on in, fucka!" He put his arm back around and pulled him into the apartment. "Have a mafuckin seat!" He shoved him onto the couch. "You thirsty? I got some Crown Royal, you knows I gots some Crystal too baby!"

"Hell to the fuckin yeah!" Puck shouted.

"Um, no, I'm cool," he declined the offer.

"Dat betta be yo mafuckin answer if you takin Rach's out!" Finn turned serious and gave him a threatening look. "Dumb ass fucks think they can just come up in here and takes muh girls."

"Are y-you related?" Lester questioned.

"Related? Shit! I'm Rach's ex-boyfriend. N-o-ah is her cuz."

"Ex-boyfriend?" He gulped.

"Dats right, white boy, you lucky I been in anger management classes, otherwise you wouldn'ta walked through dat door."

"Hell fuckin no!"

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to disrespect you." Lester inched toward the edge of his seat. He looked like he wanted to bolt at any second.

"'Sall good! I knows yo dick ain't as big as mines. She'll be back beggin fa it by da end of da night." Finn clapped him on the shoulder.

"Hell fuckin yeah!"

"I think in just going to go," he started to inch up.

At the same time Finn grabbed his shoulder and pushed him back down, Rachel yelled down that she was just going to be a few more seconds. At that point, Lester looked like he was about to pee his pants, Finn started to panic because he knew Rachel was going to be suspicious of him not wearing a shirt, having a hat on sideways and having his pants sagging, and Puck could barely contain himself anymore. Rachel's door shut so they Knew she was on her way down.

Puck leaned over quickly to whisper into Lester's ear. "Just so you know, my man Finny D is Rachel's soul mate and I will fuckin' gut you if you do anything to hurt you. After I take care of that sweet little pink flower."

Lester shot up out of his seat as Finn and Puck snapped their mouths shut and tried to make themselves look as normal as possible without being suspicious. However , Rachel shot them a weird look before turning to her date. "Lester, you look handsome. I hope these two goons weren't too mean. Are you ready to go?"

"Uhh, actually, uh, I'm sorry, um, Rachel, but I can't go, uh, my grandma is real sick, and is uh in the hospital. So um sorry but I have to go." He practically ran from the house, leaving Rachel standing there with her mouth hanging open.

"What in the?" She was still staring at his track marks when it finally dawned on her. She slowly turned towards Finn and Puck who had smug smirks on their faces until they saw Rachel looking at them. They then tried to look innocent, but ended up looking more guilty than anything.

Thirty minutes later, they were sitting at the breakfast bar while Rachel continued to lecture them every once in a while smacking them upside the head. Finn had attempted to put a shirt back on, but that brought on a full attack, in which he still had red marks on his arms and chest. Puck received the same treatment when he tried to pull his pants up.

"You two idiots! Do not think you will get away this! Oh no! Noah Puckerman,-"

"It's N-o-ah," Puck corrected her, and Finn chuckled .

"What? Oh who cares! Just you wait! I will be cockblocking you for the rest of your life!"

"Did Rachel just say cockblocking?" Finn asked Puck.

"Yes!" Rachel shrieked. "I said cock! Cock! Cock! Cock! Which is what you both are!"

"Wow, can you keep saying that I'm kind of getting turned on." Puck looked at Rachel, amazed such a dirty word had come from her mouth.

"Dude," Finn hit him, "she's said cock before."

"Yeah but you were too much of a gentleman to give me details, if you remember correctly." Puck wasn't lying. He still tried to get details of sex time with Rachel.

"Sex with Rachel was special and not for entertainment for you," Finn blushed.

"You never told Puck about our sex life?" Rachel stopped her tirade for a moment. "Wait! So not the point! You! Finn Christopher Hudson! I am disappointed in you! I thought you were better than that! You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"Wait! How come Puck gets a threat Of cockblocking and I get a slam against my moral character? Why don't you cockblock me?"

Rachel's mouth snapped shut and she started blushing while Puck started snickering. "You'd have to have a sex life!" Puck teased.

"Hey! I have a sex life!" Finn defended himself.

Puck started laughing harder, and Finn started to get more offended. "I do!" He shouted.

"Finn," Rachel spoke softly, "I happen to respect that you respect yourself enough not to have random hookups with strangers. It is very telling of the quality of your character."

Okay, that was sweet but fuck that! Finn was not some loser that couldn't get laid. He had a sex life! It had only been...shit! Last year with Rachel.

"Fuck you guys!" Finn yelled standing up from his chair. "I don't have to take this shit!" Finn threw his hands up then stormed up to his room, stomping the entire way then slamming his door. This only made Puck laugh louder.

Okay, so Finn wasn't really mad at them for pointing out his non-existent sex life, but it was kind of embarrassing. Nothing like saying, 'hey! I don't really want to have sex with anyone but Rachel!' Honestly though, he knew his veiled feelings for Rachel weren't really all that much of a secret and he didn't really care. He was long past the days when it was important that no one knew he had feelings or being embarrassed because he loved a girl. Truth was, he'd tell Rachel every day if he didn't think it would make things worse for her. It's just that he sent Rachel to New York for a reason and so far nothing he wanted to happen before they got back together has happened. So maybe it was pride that was keeping him from her?

There was a soft knock at his door before a soft, "Finn" floated through with the opening of his door.

Great. Now he had to have a talk with Rachel in which he will probably have to tell her that of course he loves her, he just has to do something with his life first. Truth was, this acting thing was a long shot. Rachel was destined to be a broadway star, and what about him? Was he destined to be a highly sought actor? He doubted his talents were that good.

He sighed, then spoke softly, "Hey Rachel."

"Finn, I'm sorry if you got-"

"I'm fine Rachel, really." He cut her off.

"You know, Finn, if you would have just told me you weren't okay with me going on that date, I wouldn't have went."

"No, Rachel-" Wait, what? She wouldn't have gone on the date at all?

"Finn, I spent a lot of time pissed off at you for sending me to New York without you, but I understand why you did. I just don't think it has to be one way or the other. There can be a middle ground."

"I just wanted to be able to do something with my life. You're so set in what you want to do, and just so sure and so talented and I just didn't want to be this lost soul bringing you down."

"I know, Finn, but we've always been our best when we were together," she sat down on his bed next to him. "I'm not mad anymore, okay?"

"You're right, Rachel," Finn looked down. "You've always been right. I love you and I will always love you. We are tethered."

Rachel ran her hand down the side of Finn's face and he smiled. "You made quite the fool of yourself earlier."

Finn blushed but laughed too. "I saw it as an opportune acting experience."

Rachel giggled. "I should have known to leave you and Puck alone with him. Only trouble can come from that duo."

"He was close to shitting his pants," Finn chuckled.

"Yes, when you told him about being in anger management classes, I thought for sure he was going to bolt!" She started giggling, Finn laughing along with her.

"Wait!" Finn sobered quickly. "You heard that?" Rachel's eyes went wide, and she put a hand over her mouth. "You heard all of it!" He accused.

"I-" she squeaked, but there were no words to defend herself.

"Rachel Barbra Berry!" Finn exclaimed. "Here you are giving Puck and me shit the entire time knowing you knew about the whole thing and probably wanted it to happen!"

"I-" Rachel tried to explain herself, but it was no use.

"You sneaky little-" Finn gasped. "It was a play!"

"Ploy," Rachel corrected.

"Right, that! You were trying to make me jealous!"

"Well, yes, but I didn't you'd go all 90's gangster and threaten to have Puck rape him!"

"You-"

"Yes, Finn, I was trying to get you to realize that you didn't actually want me dating someone else and I just wanted you to finally do something about it."

"You sneaky little," Finn started giggling. He felt like maybe he should be a little mad at her, but truth was, he just wanted to kiss her even more. So he did. He leaned into her, pressing his lips against hers, eventually laying her down on the bed and maneuvering himself over her. "I love you, Rachel Berry, even though you are a sneaky little shit."

Rachel giggled. "I love you too, Finn Hudson, even though you are a wannabe gangster on the inside."


End file.
